


Seijūrō-kun or Akashi-sama

by V_king2011



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_king2011/pseuds/V_king2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic, Well I supposed to post this on the day of Furihata Birthday  in  November 8th but I will be very busy with my project starting tomorrow so I don’t think I can post this on 8th november, (I’m sorry! ></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Seijūrō-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: R18! MxM, S&M relationship, possible hardcore! This is FuriAka fic! Totally FuriAka all the way! Open the present, please ^^
> 
> Genre: Humor, Romance
> 
> There are two Akashi split personalities in this story, I decide to divided them by the name Furihata called them.  
> Seijūrō-kun = the real personality of Akashi, the one with crimson eyes.  
> Akashi-san = the other personality of Akashi, the heterochromatic eyes of red and gold.

**Part 1. Seijūrō-kun**

 

Furihata is a bit excited when Akashi proposes an invitation for him to spend the holiday on the resort his family company owned. Away from busy life of the city he’ll be able to spend his time in peaceful tranquility in private resort.

It was spacious Japanese style suite with three tatami rooms.  In-room bathtubs using hot spring water drawn directly from spring source.

 

However when the night comes…

 

Furihata stared unblinking at the person sitting on the futon before him from head to toes.

That ivory skin revealed beneath red crimson Komon with golden _Higanbana_ pattern. The beautiful scarlet hair that framed his face; that _face_ …illuminated by the dim light comes from the burning candle, the only source of light in the room.

Furihata gulped upon witnessing such intriguing sight display before him.

Akashi averted his ruby red gaze to avoid Furihata dumbfound stare.

A light blush formed on his cheek and he raise his long komon sleeve, shielding half part of his face from the brown haired male piercing gaze.

 

“Don’t stare too much…” Supple and plum lips slightly quiver when Akashi opened his mouth to talk. Somehow, although Furihata know Akashi does that to cover he embarrassment of being stared. He can’t help but to find that gesture are enticing and arousing at the same time.

 _I’m getting hard just by looking at him!_ Furihata thought dreadfully as he turn his face away from arousing scene while covered his mouth with his palm, while tear pricking comically in the edge of his closed eyes. _How can a guy look this beautiful?!_

“Kōki?” asked Akashi with a slightly confused tone when Furihata turn his face away. “What is it?”

“N-no…I-it just…I felt…really nervous right now.” Furihata admitted looking a little embarrassed. He scratches his head although it didn’t feel itchy. This is the first time they finally able to do this and today was somewhat _special_ to Furihata.

 

“…W-what should I do first?” Furihata asked seems a little confuse where to start.

“…Aren’t you the one that said you would consort me?” Akashi said slightly confused by Furihata indecisive nature.

“Eh! T-that true…but…” Furihata stared on the ground. “I’m just afraid to make a mistake.”

“I mean, unlike you…I’m a total virgin, I’ve never do this kind of things with anyone.”

“What are you talking about? Aren’t I already state this will also be my very first experience with someone else.”

“Eh? I thought you implied it to male and male relationship only…because I’m sure someone like you must have at least a few experience with girls since the middle school…” With face like that, Furihata is sure Akashi can fool around with any girl as he pleases. Although, if he had to tell the truth…Furihata wished to be Akashi first and only partner.

“I’d never indulge myself in pleasure in form of empty physical connection without real attachment.” Akashi chuckled a little, seems to understand Furihata uneasiness.

“Eh?”

“You are the first and only person whom I interested romantically also the only one I will allow myself to engage in sexual intercourse with.”  

 

“You can do whatever you want.” Akashi muttered make Furihata quickly raise his head and stared at him as if to make sure he didn’t hear it wrong.

“Because today is your birthday.” He adds quickly with warm smile when he saw that brown orb filled with expectation staring at him.

Can do whatever he wants, means Furihata had gained Akashi permission to touch him intimately under the red haired male conscious choice.

Furihata undoubtly flattered and even honored that Akashi acknowledge him worthy enough to let him violate his privacy.

 

‘Th-then…” Furihata put his hand on top of Akashi ivory thigh, above the silky soft surface of the red piece of garment. “May I?”

“I won’t repeat myself.” Akashi answered with neutral face. However that expressionless façade of him crumble the moment Furihata slipped his hand under his red komon, caressing the smooth skin under the thin layer of clothes.

“It’s very smooth…” The brown haired male gulped and then commented as he run his finger through Akashi inner thigh. _I never know that male body can surprisingly felt this smooth before I touched Seijūrō-kun…_

Furihata thought then he remembered the countless time he is changing clothes with his other team member, most of their body were more built and more ripped than his.The feeling he got when he watch their muscles bodies was purely jealous. Especially Kagami and Kiyoshi, since Furihata still won’t achieve those kinds of muscles even if he trained with all his might.

 

But it’s completely different with Akashi. Like most athlete, Akashi does had perfectly toned body, Furihata saw a glimpse between the gaps of the red komon. He generally proportioned and well built; of course it was much better if it were compared to his.

However Instead of jealousy, Furihata find that he can’t help but wanting more to touch the white body display before him. 

Furihata eyes slightly widen when his hand went up further up Akashi thigh make the red haired male flinched and made Furihata realize something when he touch something that felt familiar but also foreign at the same time inside there. “Seijūrō-kun…you…you didn’t wear…”

“I figure since we are bound to do this, it would be pointless to kept them on.” The red haired male answered swiftly as the blush on his cheek deepened.

 

_Eh?_

 

_Eeeeh?_

 

_Eeeeeeeeh?!_

 

 _So that means earlier I was touching…!_ Furihata gulped again before run his fingers down the limp member under the red robe and start massage the shaft.

He can feel it begin to twitching and perked under his touch.

 _What? No way! I can’t believe this!_ Furihata thought as he watches the male beneath him practically squirming.

It hasn’t even 10 minute passed since Furihata started to grip Akashi’s manhood in his hand and it’s already stand erect.

 

_Seijūrō-kun body is extremely sensitive!_

 

“Ko…u…ki…nh…” Furihata can hear Akashi whined and looking up to find blushing and panting redhead staring back at him, with lust filled and shameful eyes. Somehow knowing that he was the reason behind the lewd expression in Akashi face make Furihata unbelievably excited.

Furihata leaning closer toward Akashi and then peck the crimson haired male on the lips.

While his one hand gripping Akashi member, rub it down. He slips his other hand on the gap between Akashi upper half garment, fondling the redhead chest hoping to entice more sides of the usually stern and expressionless redhead.

Furihata heard a loud gasp as Akashi breaking the kiss when the brunette fingers came in contact with redhead nipple. Akashi quickly covered his mouth his palm to prevent such shameful voice come out again.

Curiously, Furihata lightly run his thumb over the nub again and felt it slightly hardened at the contact.

Knowing how sensitive the body he’d been held, Furihata really want to make a mess out of normally calm and collected Akashi who always act composure and filled with dignity.

That would be an extraordinary sight to behold!

 _This is bad…at this point; it’s clearly difficult to hold myself back!_ Furihata thought. _Even after I already said I want to take time and do it slowly!_

His mind wandered off to the one time he talked with Mibuchi Reo.

 

* * *

 

_“Did you know? Sei-chan used to live under strict environment so in a way he was forced to act like adult all the time.” The raven haired senior lightly tapped his finger at the coffee table._

_This was a rare moment where Furihata actually had conversation with basketball member from other school. Even though he going out with Akashi, he never had a proper conversation with the other member of Rakuzan basketball club aside from small talk._

_Especially with Mibuchi Reo, he remember the male was the most upset one when he first knew about their relationship. Furihata knew it’s because Mibuchi quite protective when it comes to Akashi._

_A motherly instinct or something like that…?_

_“Eh? Ah…well I already heard of that before…” Furihata replied hesitated._

_Akashi always looks unapproachable all the time, it’s like they weren’t even live in the same world._

_“So, what I’m trying to tell you is, If you have a chance, you should try to spoil him rotten.” The raven haired male state with a small smile appear in his face._

_“E-eh? Spoil him?” Furihata titled his head to the side, puzzlement in his eyes._

_Mibuchi chuckled lightly at the brown haired male reaction before continues._

_“You see, I always think he actually more adorable than most peoples tend to perceive.”_

_“So, if you luckly, you might get to see the side of him that he never display before other people.”_

_“But if you dare to take this as an advantage and ravish him. I’ll personally castrate you, understand brat?” Mibuchi ended his sentence with a threat._

_“Ehhh?!” Furihata exclaimed in both fear and anguish with teary eyes._

 

* * *

 

 

 _I’m sorry Mibuchi-san…_ Furihata apologize in his mind.

_But right now, I don’t think I can hold myself back!_

The brown haired male then licked the juncture between Akashi neck and shoulder, earning a shiver and a low restrained moan from the redhead.

Furihata looking down at Akashi penis in his hand, it’s already soaking wet, it won’t be long until he come.

“This is the first time I touched someone else dick…” Furihata murmured in amusement as he stare at the pre-cum that dripping from its head, flowing through his fingers.

“I…I felt uncomfortable…” Akashi cast his glance to the other side of the room, evading Furihata glance in embarrassment and tried to cover his manhood with his hand but before he manage to do that, Furihata already grab his wrist to prevent him.

“Show it to me.” A tender smile formed across Furihata feature to assure Akashi that it’s all right to display him his bare flesh.

Furihata want Akashi to reveal him the sight of the crimson haired male that he never showed to anyone else before.

Akashi seems reluctant at first but then he lowered his hand and let his most private part exposed under Furihata gazes.

The pink blush that spread through Akashi normally stoic and expressionless face, the way he tried hard to hold back the moans and grunts from escaping his lips and the pleasure he can’t conceal under the honesty of his body natural reaction.

Akashi performed a great job to restrain himself from literally thrusting toward Furihata wrapped fingers around his member tightly while stroking them, stimulate the building pleasure of his sensitive body to reach the climax.

While the brown haired male another fingers are teasing his nipple, occasionally tweaking them.

Awe-struck by Akashi performance and pushed by the desire to explore more of Akashi reaction. Furihata bent down and took the crimson haired male member into his mouth, make the crimson haired male shut his eyes tight at the intensifying pleasure he receive when the warm cavern engulf his erect manhood.  

 

Akashi looks incredibly erotic at the moment. 

 

_This vulnerable side of Seijūrō-kun…I don’t want anyone else other than me to see them!_

 

“C-close! I’m so close…ngh! Kōkiiiii!”  With that last warning, Akashi came inside Furihata’s mouth with a loud moan. His head fell backwards, his breath hitched and his vision become blurry.

The brown haired male manages to gulp down most of the semen, however it made him coughing and spluttering at the salty sour and weird taste.

“Are you a-alright?” Furihata turned at Akashi who gives him a worried look despite his mind still in hazy state and his body lay limp.

The irresistible ecstasy face the crimson haired male made as he reach his orgasm had snap the last bit of control Furihata had over himself.

 

It’s time to proceed to the next step!

 

“Lu-lube! I need to get the lube…” Furihata quickly search for the item but to no avail when he can’t find it anywhere and then he froze when he remembers, “this is bad! I forgot to bring one…” he said with face palm.

Then an idea struck him.

“Ah! Maybe I can find something in the bathroom! Can you please excuse me for a moment?” Furihata about to walked into the bathroom when he felt Akashi tugged him from behind and turn around.

Akashi stare at the brown haired male in haze lust for a moment, still didn’t overcome the pleasure of his earlier release yet. He then took Furihata palm; pull it closer to his face.

“Seijūrō-san? What are you…” Furihata weren’t able to finish his sentences when he saw Akashi red tongue lapped on his finger, licking them one by one before taking his three finger inside the hot cavern, coated them with as much saliva as possible.

“Se-Sei-“ Furihata eyes widen and his lips quiver. Akashi had never shown any straightforward sides to Furihata, he always acts passive and independent but that traits of him was makes Furihata want to spoiled and pampered him more.

“With this you don’t have problem anymore,” Akashi state, slightly embarrassed after he remove Furihata fingers out of his mouth.

Furihata stares at the crimson haired male and then to his own fingers.

 

“Kōki?” Akashi asked when Furihata didn’t respond then turned at the direction of brown haired male. Furihata seems intently stare at his fingers coated saliva while murmured something under his breath.

Akashi can’t hear the complete sentence but he get some part like ‘ _it’s Seijūrō saliva…_ ’ and ‘ _I want to lick it…fufufu…_ ’ something like that, which send cold down Akashi spine made him shudder out of disgust.

“Kōki…” Furihata become aware when he felt Akashi perceive sharp stare directed at him and suddenly turn to face the red haired male with fear.

“I-I’m sorry Seijūrō-kun!” Furihata cowered and shield his head with both his arms. “I was getting too wrapped in my thought, so unconsciously I get ahead of myself! Please forgive-“

“ _Take_ me.” Akashi state with light blush formed on his cheeks.

“Eh?” Furihata tilt his head with confusion clearly written on his face.

“I said, _take_ me!” Akashi repeated his order, irked at Furihata slow reaction.

 

Once the realization sunk in, Furihata face became furiously red almost like ripened Tomatoes.

 

He can’t believe they can make it this far. Of course one year ago he’d never in his wildest dream imagine would be doing this sort of things with the almighty captain of Rakuzan and the sole successor of Akashi family. He probably will faint if anyone suggest him that idea.

“W-well…would you mind to turn around?” Furihata asked and make him receive a questioning stare from Akashi.

“I-it made me easier to enter you.” The brown haired male explained make his lover finally complied to turn back and lay on all four.

“I’m going to push it in…okay?” Furihata notify him before pushed one finger through Akashi entrance all the way inside, make Akashi cringe a little at the intrusion.

 

 _It’s pretty tight…I wonder if this amount of saliva is enough …_ Furihata doubt it would sufficient to slicken the tight hot cavern that currently engulfs his finger.

After a while, he entered another finger to join the first one and heard Akashi muffled moan.

The crimson haired male still reluctant to let out his moans louder since he certainly unfamiliar with the pleasure of the stimulation and his pride interfere.

 

_Seijūrō-kun shoulder…_

 

Furihata trace his fingers across Akashi shoulder blade and lightly caressing them until he stopped at the waist.

 

_He had to shoulder many things…on top of this back of his…_

 

Furihata bent down and give a light kiss at his nape and then proceeds to suck the sensitive skin.

“Seijūrō-kun, let me hear your voice…ne?” whispered the brown haired male almost sounds like plea. “Don’t hold back…I want to hear them.”

Akashi gritted his teeth.

Certainly the position he currently in was a huge blow for his dignity. He despises it, for not being the one in control.

He embarrassed for spreading his legs and let Furihata explore part of him that even he himself have never touch before. But also confused at the same time by the odd pleasure he receives from the foreign, but not entirely displeasing sensation of fingers that scissoring deep inside him.

 

_Is it because the one touching me is Kōki?_

 

 

He sent a glance at the male behind him, still licking and sucking the surface skin on his back.

Akashi then murmured in low tone as reply for Furihata request.

“Eh? What was that?” Furihata leaned in closer when he notice Akashi meant to say something to him.

“I said if you want to hear me moan then make me.” Akashi said as he turns toward Furihata and flashed him a challenging smirk while licked his own lips seductively.

Furihata stunned for a moment before smirked back at him, accepting the crimson haired male challenge. Exactly the comeback he expected will receive from Akashi Seijūrō.

Furihata slowly pull his forefinger and middle finger out of the tight heat ring of muscle and stopped right above the surface of the puckered opening and then without warning roughly pushed them all the way inside again in one swift move. Made the crimson haired male jerked his head back in surprise at the unexpected thrust.

Furihata repeated the process a few times intruding deeper inside with his each thrust. At the fourth time he decide to let the third finger joined inside while increasing his pace every time he thrusting inside.

 

At this point Akashi found it difficult to muffled his moans by his palm alone and decide to bury his face in the futon.

However, Akashi raised his head and let out a loud surprise gasp followed by relentless moans the moment Furihata successfully hitting his prostate dead on.

“Kōki…w-what was that?” Akashi blinked in surprise and turn back at his brown haired lover. _he touching a strange spot inside…_

“It’s alright, it just your prostate…you see this spot.” Akashi gasps once again when Furihata deliberately touching the same spot again, brushing his forefinger against it. “They said it felt really good if you touch them, apparently it is true after all.”

Delighted upon seeing Akashi reaction, Furihata began to angle his thrust into the same spot and each thrust he rewarded with Akashi louder moans and grunts.

 _Amazing…he already hard again…_ Furihata caught a sight of the crimson haired male member already half-erect. …. _I wonder if I can make him cum with only using my fingers?_

“Kō…nnh….ki!”

“Wait! Gah! Stop! Ahhh….hnn…” Akashi bit his lower lip to prevent those shameless voices he never thought he capable to produce comes out but to no avail. “Mmmgh…en…ngh….ough….”

“Kōki!....mmmh! I…nh…to…mmmh…ld you to…gh…stop…oh…mm…STOP!” angered by Furihata stubbornness and persistent thrust and also ashamed of himself because he is unable to stop the relentless cry of pleasure.

Akashi forcefully yanked the brown haired male by his wrist, pulled Furihata fingers out of his lower back. “I told you to stop, why didn’t you listen?!” He said, displeased by Furihata disobedience.

“S-sorry…I thought you like it… I just want…to make you feel good…”

“…It’s enough.” Akashi crossed his arms in annoyance and closed his eyes.

 

“A…ah….I…I shouldn’t be doing it that rough….” Akashi closed his eye that’s why he didn’t see the devastated look on Furihata face. This moment should have been a special moment due of his birthday but because of his own foolishness he had ruined it.

Although he felt disappointed, Furihata personally didn’t mind if Akashi wants him to stop right there and then. He would never do anything without crimson haired male approval.

 

“Should we…get some shower before go to sleep, or…” Furihata suggested, thinking that it had already ended there.

 

Irked and a little desperate by Furihata tardy response, Akashi doesn’t have a choice but to show the brown haired male what he _meant_ directly since the said male misinterpret his words. 

“What I mean to say is,” Using all his might, Akashi drape his arm around Furihata nape. Force him to bent down until they are face to face. “ **I. Want .You**!” Akashi announced, emphasis every word. “Is that clear?”

“Y-yes!” Furihata nodded violently, notice the impatience in Akashi tone.

“Good.” Akashi took a deep sigh before return to his earlier position, down on his all four.

 

Furihata opened the zipper of his pants to release his full-hard member. “I-It is alright?“ asked the brown haired male hesitantly as he move closer toward Akashi and positioned himself between his legs.

“We’re already come this far, it will be inconvenience for both of us if we were to stop in the middle.” Akashi explained.

“T-then, I’m going inside.“ Furihata warned him before thursting all the way inside.

 

For a while both of them turn silent,

 

Furihata because of the unbelievable pleasure he felt for the very first time in all his 17 years old life when the tight heat of Akashi inner wall engulf his manhood.

 

Akashi because of the pain and burn sensation that immediately shot across his spine made him forcefully clamped down the hot rod.

He can feel it spasm and twitching inside him, stretching and filling him to the brim. He certainly needs some time to adjust.

 

“A-a-are you all right?…” Furihata asked in between panting with worry when he saw Akashi’s shoulder trembling,

Akashi is biting his lower lips; looks like it’s really painful judging from the crimson haired male expression.

 _It’s really tight!_ Furihata gritted his teeth as Akashi inner wall clenching hard and painfully against his member that breached inside. “Seijūrō-kun, if it’s really hurt that much, you don’t have to force yourself…” Aware of his partner discomfort

“It’s fine…” Akashi reply come after a while, “Don’t stop.” His word was firm, absolute and filled with anticipation.

 

The crimson haired male was taken by surprise when his lover suddenly pulled him until he lay on his back, instantly changes their position.

“Kōki, what are you…”Akashi had caught off-guard by the intense look on Furihata brown caramel orbs, it as if the sharp glare directed at him can pierce his soul.

“I’m sorry Seijūrō-kun, but I don’t think I can control myself any longer.” Admit the brown haired male while licking his lips in hungry manner as he stare into Akashi’s eyes.  

 

Akashi tried to suppress the shiver running down his spine under Furihata watchful glare.

 

It way too similar with the eyes of a predator when they finally manage to cornered their preys.

 

Who can guess, there is terrifying beast reside behind his Chihuahua exterior.

 

“You know, Kōki…you can easily intimidated your opponents in the court if you show them this side of yours.”

“I wonder about that.” Furihata replied with confident as he watches the figure displayed beneath him.

 

_Seijūrō-kun…if only you can see yourself…_

 

That beautiful hue of scarlet blush that covering his face. His dilated pupil filled with yearning, that breaths mixed with moans that comes out from that lascivious lips and the lewd way his body moves as if to urge Furihata to violate him.

 

_Akashi Seijūrō is perfect,_

 

 _He is the_ _remarkable perfection depict of beauty…_

 

“Kōki…?” Akashi become puzzled when Furihata suddenly stop his movement all together.

Furihata turn quiet for a while before suddenly without warning ram his way inside, literally pounding into Akashi make the crimson haired male shut his eyes tightly and he gritted his teeth at the burns sensation he felt each time Furihata manhood roughly rubbing his inside.

“W-wha? Kōki, wait! Nh…ah! …you’re going too fast…gah!” Unfortunately Furihata is too enchanted by the current moment of lust that he doesn’t realize Akashi weak protests.

 

“NgH!”

 

_Amazing! He really is sucking me in!!_

 

Furihata thought as he felt Akashi muscle clenched his member tighter every time he pushes inside. The immense pleasure he felt is indescribable make him unable to control himself, he kept raising his pace when he thrust, want to feel more of that tight warm cavern.

 

He wants to be inside Akashi, deeper than before, filled him to the brim.

 

Despite the pain, Akashi can’t deny the familiar pleasure that begin to follow shortly after Furihata brush his prostate gland inside. Soon his weak protest turn into incoherent words between moans.

 

And then suddenly…

 

AAAAAAH!!” Furihata exclaimed in horror and suddenly went pale when he caught a sight of blood covered his manhood when he pulled out from Akashi.

“Blood! There is blood dripping out! You’re bleeding!!!” Furihata literally screamed at the sight.

“…Eh?” Akashi blinked once and then said in a completely flat tone when he understands the situation. “Ah…as I thought, considering the amount of lubrication are not sufficient …”

“It is just a minor rectal bleeding, it’s not as hurt as it’s seems…” He state the cause of the problem as if it had nothing to do with him. 

“First aid kid! First aid kid!” Furihata obviously panicked now. He didn’t hear Akashi last sentence and already stumbled across the room, searching for the box of first aid kid.

“He is such a worrywart….”Akashi muttered while sighed as he watches Furihata tripped and fell over the tatami mat with face first but quickly back on his feet’s and resume his search for first aid kid.

 

Akashi smiled slightly while watch Furihata frantic and funny act as he tripped once again when he rushed into the bathroom.

Furihata must have concerned for him a lot to be paranoid over such trivial matters.

.

.

One hour later

Furihata sit down at the futon besides Akashi, exhausted from his own frantic. In the end they manage to stop the bleeding thanks to the crimson haired male of his excessive medics knowledge.

“When will you stop sulking?” Akashi turn at the brown haired figure that sitting at the corner of the room, facing the wall with somber expression.

“I’m no good after all…I can’t even prepare you properly.”

 _Well, half of it because of my own fault though…_ Akashi thought to himself. After all it was because of his own carelessness in the first place. He was the one that refuse to let Furihata search for a decent lube in the bathroom and prefer to use his own saliva then despite knowing the lack of lubrication won’t suffice.

Furihata also flat out rejected Akashi suggestion to keep continues using the blood as lubrication.

 

“Hey, Kōki, come here.” Akashi pats the empty space besides him at the futon signaling the brown haired male to come closer.

At first Furihata is a little hesitant but when he saw Akashi warm eyes as the redhead told him that it’s alright, he then obediently scooted closer to him.

 

“Kōki…” Furihata look up and find Akashi face split into a wide warm smile at him. “Thank you.” Akashi said his tone filled with sincerity.

 

“Eh? What for?” Furihata taken back by the Akashi honesty but then look puzzled. Why the crimson haired male suddenly thanked him.

 

“For being born…” Akashi move his hand toward Furihata, clasped it and intertwined their fingers together.

“Because of that, I am able to meet you…I am able to know you…”

 

_If it’s not for you…I probably still trapped in loneliness and fear on my own…_

 

 

Akashi place his palm against Furihata cheek, make the number 12 player from Seirin raise his face and meet the crison haired male benign eyes and warm smile that made him flutter inside.

 

“I’m grateful that you were born to this world on this day 17 years ago, Kōki…”

 

Furihata turn speechless at Akashi genuine confession. He shifted his glance to the ground as his shoulder trembling.

“Seijūrō-kun…” The brown haired started, his tone slightly shaking.

“Yes…?” Akashi slightly confuse when Furihata suddenly grabbed his shoulder, not that strong to actually hurt him but enough to hold him in his place.

“I will definitely make you happy!!” Furihata shouted loudly there is a tear pricking at the corner threatened to fall.

“W-what are you saying so suddenly?” Akashi surprised and also embarassed by Furihata sudden proposition.

“I will definitely work hard for the sake of both of us in the future!” 

 

 

Furihata stared at Akashi sleeping face, admire him for a moment before snuggled closer toward Akashi and followed the red haired male to closed his eyes. From that short distance he can inhale Akashi scent clearly. Scent emanate from his afterglow.

Today maybe ended with failure but they still had plenty of time to experience new things together. With that thought Furihata slowly drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: 

Thank you for reading my story, I hope I didn't make them too Ooc and I know the lemon scene was suck, after all this is my first time writing a mature rating story, there are a lot of things I still need to learn. -_-"


	2. Akashi-sama

* * *

**Part 2. Akashi-sama**

 

 

Furihata slowly opened his eyes when he felt piercing warm sunlight touching his face.

 _It is morning already?_ He thought as he closed his eyes again, not completely over the morning drowsiness.

“Ah, you’re finally wake up.” Furihata opened his eyes when he heard that familiar voice. Seems like Akashi already woken up long before him, judging by the empty cold space beside his.

“What time it is?” Furihata asked, hoping he wouldn’t skip breakfast. He literally famished because of yesterday night.

“It doesn’t matter, it is?” He heard a low chuckle come from Akashi. Well, that’s not the respond he expected Akashi would said.

“What so funny-“ Furihata asked and about to get up when he realize his arms was being bound by something. _Eh? What is this?_

He slowly turned back and realizes he was not sleeping in the same futon as last night but on western style queen sized bed. Both his arms were bounded to the bedpost behind him. _How did I don’t realize this?!_ Furihata thought bewilderment.

Now that he pay attenton to his surroundings, he realize he is not in the same room as yesterday. He is inside a large victorian-style room, which means a certain someone must had moved him here after he fell asleep. 

With extra effort he manage to get himself into sitting position and realize he only wears his black boxer. _Even my komon was gone?!_ He thought dreadfully. He shivered a little when his bare skin makes contact with the cool morning air.

 

Well…it’s not like he can’t guess whose behind all of this.

 

“Hello…Akashi-san…” Furihata said as he shifted his glance in fear from that sharp look of heterochromatic eyes watching his every movement.

All he wanted in the morning was just facing a blushing and slightly nervous _Seijūrō-kun_ but instead he had to face _Akashi-san_ who smirking evilly while staring at him with cold and degrading look.

Furihata wished that when he wake up, Seijūrō-kun will still sleeping by his side and when he stroke his crimson hair, he would opened his ruby red eyes and shyly say good morning. That was every guy romantic fantasy! Dammit!

 

Can’t he had what he really wanted just once without this other personality switching out in the most unfortunate time?!

 

“Err,…I really hungry right now, so can we maybe postpone whatever this is, later?” Furihata suggested and instantly realize he had given a wrong answer when Akashi throw a scissor until it pierce the bedpost, just a centimeter away from Furihata head as sign of his disapproval.

“You know that I will never let you get away with that.” Said the red haired male with a cold tone. And if looks can kill, Furihata will definitely dead by now.

“J-just kidding! I’m actually really full! Completely full, can’t even eat a bite!” Furihata quickly revised his suggestion while shakes his head, petrified.

“Is that so? You’re wish to keep going for a really long time, I assume.” The smirk on Akashi face got wider.

“Do you want to kill me?!” Furihata protest Akashi suggestion.

 

 “Kōki, you know?” Akashi takes a step forward toward Furihata and then sat in front the trembling brown haired male. “I really _hate_ disobedient _dogs_.”

“Whenever I see one, I can’t help but to discipline them.” Akashi lift Furihata chin using one of his fingers in seductive manner, made the brown haired male caramel orbs met his cold crimson one.

“Put some collar around their neck and humiliate them until they know the meaning of the word beg.”

“This is an order.” Akashi leaned in and whispers in Furihata ears “ _Satisfy me.”_

 

“My, you already half-erect just because I whispered to your ear, are you a pervert?” Akashi asked slightly amused and disgusted at the same time by Furihata reaction. “If your friends know about this, they will think you’re a total creep.”

“N-No…” Furihata protested weakly while shut his eyes tightly; his ears are reddened from hearing that sharp comment of his body natural reaction.

“Did being humiliated turn you on?” Akashi lifts his foot and pressed them over Furihata erection behind the thick clothes. “There is no point for denying it.”

“This thing is the very same thing that being inside me yesterday, huh?” He said with complete detestation in his face.

Akashi then moved his toes around the shaft, “Your cry is too vulgar.” He declares when he heard Furihata loud gasp mixed with whine. He clamped hard the tip of Furihata member between his toes earning cries of pleasure from the brown haired male. “It’s really repulsive you know?”

“How you make a sounds on every little movement I made.” Akashi answered his own question with cruel smirk.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Furihata finally reach his climax and spurting his cum right there and then, made his front boxer and Akashi bare foot covered with his release.

“Why’re you come before I told you to? Now you defiled my foot, see?” The red haired male expressed his utterly disgust while raise his foot in front Furihata face. “You have to take responsibility. Lick it until my feet clean.” 

Knowing that he don’t have ay option than followed Akashi order. Furihata complied and began licking the red haired male feet.

“How is it? Do you like the taste of your own release?” Akashi asked mockingly before shove his right foot forcibly inside Furihata mouth, ignoring the muffled scream of protest from brown haired male.

 

“Alright, I need to give you a reward for being a good boy.” After Furihata finish cleaned his feet. “This time you have to do it right.”

“What do you mean-“ Furihata titled his head and raise one of his eyebrow in confusion as he watch Akashi changes his position. The red haired turned his back at him before kneeling down to all his four, giving Furihata a clear view of his rear.

“Take a good look here.“ Akashi spread his legs wide, exposing his ivory back down to the crack on his lower back. Using his two fingers, Akashi extended the surface area around the inside of his rear, revealing his red orifice.

Furihata face instantly turns beet-red again to have to witness them in such close distance.

“This time, you need to prepare me thoroughly.” The heterochromatic eyes bearer ordered with a firm tone.  

“With what? I can’t exactly use my hands…” The brown haired male blinked once in puzzlement but after he saw Akashi glare, Furihata suddenly understand. “Oh…you mean…”

 

“After all, I can see you are eager to be inside me.” Akashi flicked his fingers over Furihata member beneath him that already standing half-erect once again.

“No way! Since when?!” Furihata ashamed to admitted He already got hard again only from the thought of penetrating Akashi once more. Reminiscing the feeling of how that tight hot cavern engulfing him was the best temptation.

“I’m getting impatient.” Akashi warns in sharp tone moving his hips upward and slightly swaying it, giving Furihata a cue to hurry up.

Furihata seems hesitant at first but then after a moment he opened his mouth and begin to swipe his tongue over the emperor entrance. He can feel Akashi shudder when he gave him a few curious licks around the surface before pushed the tip of his tongue inside the ring muscle.

“I felt kind of generous today, so…how about I give you a little stimulation over here?” Akashi asked in teasing voice and tug Furihata black boxer off before suddenly taking Furihata member into his mouth make the brown haired male can’t help but cry in surprise mixed with pleasure.

“What are you doing? Don’t suddenly stop moving your tongue!” Akashi forcefully gripped the base of Furihata member tightly make the said male grunted in pain when he felt the brown haired male pulled his tongue out.

Knowing there are more punishment he would receive if he disobey Akashi, Furihata quickly resumes his work and penetrating the bud once again, this time pushed deeper elicit a slight whine from the crimson haired male that hummed while sucking him, send a vibration thorough his manhood and made Furihata jerked in pleasure.

 

 _Ng?...something felt weird…_ Furihata thought the moment his tongue brushed something foreign inside the tight muscle. Furihata move his tongue over the item once again to make sure, making slurping noises as shoved inside until the base of his tongue met the tip of Akashi orifice.

“Akashi-san…there is something inside…” Furihata pulled his tongue out and stated. “It felt like small chain of metal.”

“Why don’t you try pulling them out then?” Akashi suggest and purposely twitching his hole as invitation for Furihata to find out. “You might find something unexpected inside.”

 _Even if he said that…how can I pull it out with my tongue?_ Furihata grumbled inwardly. It’s going to take a lot of time and effort since he can only swirling it around inside.

 After a few times of failed attempts, his tongue already getting sore when Furihata finally succeed to pull the chain out. Left it dangling out of the surface flesh of the crimson haired male twitching entrance, made it kind of look like tail.

“This is…” Furihata brown eyes widened at the sight of the chain. He takes the end of the metal chain, tug it between his gritted teeth and pulled them successfully take one ball out. The reaction was immediate as Akashi threw his head back and moaning in ecstasy.

 

Furihata had once seen this kind of toy in porn magazine he borrowed from his older cousins. He remembers it called ball chain or something.

 _Don’t he felt uncomfortable at all walking around with this thing inside him?_ From Furihata point of view, it seems like the toy had filled Akashi to the brim inside.

“You know Kōki? You really look like a dog when you pulling the chain that way.” Akashi chuckled mockingly at the way Furihata gritted his teeth on the end of the ball chain while swaying his head, desperately tried to pull the chain out.

“Well, you don’t give me much option anyway.” Furihata responded with sour expression while keep tugging the chain. He can feel his arms begin to numb. “How did you get your hand on this stuff anyway? We still haven’t considered in legal age yet for purchasing this…”

“Anything is legal as long as you have money and power.”

 

In one harsh but swift move, Furihata manage to yanked the remaining eight balls from inside Akashi instantly wipe off the smirk of confidence from the Emperor face replace with loud gasp.

 “I’m really worried if one day you really committed a serious crime, Akashi-san.” Furihata added with a sigh. He already dropped the ball chain and left it on the side of the bed.

“You really shouldn’t concerned yourself with…hnnh… such petty stuff.” Akashi answered slightly whimpered while gives a loving kiss on the tip of Furihata erection before remove himself from the brown haired male top.

 

“W-what are you going to do now?” Furihata asked it comes out like squeak mixture of fear and nervous as he watch Akashi walks toward the nearest glasses wardrobe.

“ _Pre-pa-ra-tion_.” Akashi informed with sultry smirk as he opened the closet, revealing a sight of many _things_ Furihata never seen in all his life before, even in porn magazine. “Be a good boy and wait there quietly.” He ordered him.

Akashi then shows him his rare smile of the emperor side as walk toward bed.

Smile that sends chill down Furihata spine somehow he got a really bad feeling about this. His fear is proved because not a second later, Akashi wrap a blindfold around his head, completely block his vision.

 

“A-Akashi-san? Just so you know, I’m not a masochist, so p-p-please don’t hurt me too much.” Somehow Furihata can guess where this would lead to, considering ‘Akashi-sama’ sadistic nature.

“Tsk, who do you think you are? I’m the one that giving an order!” Came Akashi harsh reply sounds annoyed, although Furihata can’t see his face thorough the blindfold. “You can only answer ‘yes’ or ‘I understand’ is that clear?”

“You don’t give me any choice at all, huh?” Furihata grumbled under his breath with a low tone, voicing his disagreement.

“That’s not the answer I expected from you.” Akashi reprimand him coldly make the brown haired male sighed in despair.

 “Yes, I understand! Akashi-sama!” Although Furihata knew, Akashi would never seriously injure him, he prefers to obey him rather than undergo Akashi unexpected and vicious endless torture.  

 

 “Good, now brace yourself.” Furihata about to asks what all that about but suddenly gasps loudly when he felt Akashi put something on his manhood all the way to the base.

He didn’t know what was that but it completely painful because it prevents his releases.

“A…ano…Akashi-san? It’s hurt…” Furihata whimpered at the pain of being restricted down there.

 

“I won’t allow you to come. Considering your earlier reaction, I need to properly trained you to listen to my command.” Akashi said as he made a move to sit on Furihata’s lap, resumed their earlier activity.

“But…as appreciation for all your hard work to satisfy me, I’m going to give you a reward you deserve.” Akashi smirked as he lowered his body until the tip of Furihata erection touch the surface of his orifice.

“Can you feel it, Kōki?” He asked, purposely twitching the sphincter muscle makes Furihata groan in anticipation teasing the brown haired male. “Do you want this filthy penis of yours to be inside me that much?”

 

“Ngah! Y-yes!!” Furihata shouted eagerly, seems can’t endure the longing to be inside that warm and tight ring of muscle one more time.

“Then, beg for it.” Akashi ordered, flashed him his familiar devious smirk.

“Please! I’m begging you, let me enter you, Akashi-sama!!!”

“Act more like a dog will you.” Akashi state clearly unimpressed by the way Furihata procrastinating himself. “Stick your tongue out and breathing through your mouth while say ‘Woof’!” The scarlet haired male add with mocking tone.

“Ggh…” Furihata can only groaned at Akashi order. It clearly embarrassing enough to humiliate himself by begging, now he have to act like dog as well?! Akashi sure is hard to please.

 

 _Why did I have to fell to this kind of guy?_ Furihata thought dreadfully. He doesn’t have any choice other than to comply.

“Hurry up!!” Akashi begins to sounds impatient.

_Although this control freak and arrogant personality of his certainly a part of Akashi charm…_

He then proceeds to do exactly like Akashi told him. He let his tongue out while breathing through his mouth just like dogs while barking ‘Woof’ twice at Akashi.

“Good job.” Satisfied, Akashi complimented Furihata. “The only thing you lacking now is the tail.”

 

“Alright, be patient now…I’m going to give you your reward.” Akashi lick his upper lips as he lowered his rear toward Furihata erection, slowly impaled himself down the hot rod.

 _This is just exactly like last night…_ Furihata thought, the image of Akashi bleeding rear sent a shudder down his spine. 

“W-wait, Akashi-san!!”

“What is it?” Akashi asks a bit annoyed because Furihata suddenly stop him.

“Are you really alright? Is it fine to do this after what happened last night?!”

“You really are an idiot.” The crimson haired male scoffed.

“Eeeh?!”

“I already come with a full preparation, you feel it yourself don’t you? I’m already perfectly lubricated and stretched.” Akashi claimed as he start move upward. “So that should be your least concerned. At this moment focus only on me,”

Then slowly he lifted himself up and abruptly dropped himself back again.  

It’s painful, to feel this close but couldn’t come because of the metal ring that neatly placed at the base of his manhood.

 

But most importantly, the one that make Furihata feel dissatisfied the most was…

 _What kind of lewd expression he made right now?_ Furihata wondered since his eyes wrapped behind the blindfold, he can only hears Akashi voice and felt him moving against him but he can’t see the crimson haired male reaction at all.

 _I want to see it!! I want to see Akashi-san face right now!_ Furihata can hear Akashi ragged breathing, as he repeated the process again and again.

_It’s cruel! You’re so cruel Akashi-san!! It felt like watching a movie with audio only, I can’t see the image! I can’t be satisfied only with voices!!_

 

 

“A-Akashi-san…c-can you please remove the blindfold? I want to see your face…” Furihata requested in pleading tone, he desperately want to see Akashi expression.

He hears a dark chuckle comes from the crimson haired male as the answer to his request followed.

“No way.” Akashi mocks him with a wide malicious smirk. “I won’t let you look at me with those dirty eyes, you pervert!”

Desperate and a little irked by Akashi dominant nature, Furihata decide to do something unexpected to surprise his redhead lover.

 

“Yeah…I’m pervert alright, so can you let me off with this one?” Furihata announced before running his tongue across the fabric of shirt that covered Akashi chest and then latch on the scarlet haired male nipple.

“I didn’t allow you to touch me, nnh…!” Although Akashi tried to threaten Furihata, It comes out more like mewl than threat since he can’t hide the pleasure the brown haired male touch send down his spine.

“Don’t deny it, feel good isn’t? You’re getting tighter when I suck your nipple.” Furihata snickered as he kisses the hardened nub and continues sucking on it.

“You really are-mmh… a disobedient…nhhh… dog.” Akashi manage to said in between heavy panting. “That’s why I have to _punish_ you.” He leaned in and whispers beside Furihata ear, make the brown haired male literally squirm under his skin when Akashi blew his sensitive earlobe.

“Aaah…mmmnh…Akashi-san…” After teasing the desperate Furihata with a slow pace, Akashi suddenly raising his speed makes the brown haired male cry in surprise and pleasure.

 Then without warning he clamped down hard at Furihata manhood, elicit another cry but this time the male cries because of the painful feeling of being constricted inside the tight hot cavern.

“Aw! Aw! Aw! Ouch! Ouch! It’s hurt! It’s hurt, let me go Akashi-san!!” The brunette pleaded as tears streaming down from his blindfolded eyes.

“It hurt, doesn’t it?” Akashi said displaying his sadistic smirk, enjoyed every little bit of agony within the expression he saw in Furihata face.

 

Akashi snake his hand behind Furihata head and slowly untie the blindfold. Let Furihata gaze fell at his aroused state under his own consent.

The crimson haired male is delighted upon seen Furihata predator look return to his face. The very same expressions that send shiver down his spine last night. Akashi then slowly unbuttoning his shirt, displaying his fair bare chest before the brown haired male.

“Make me cum and I shall release you.” Akashi said and wrapped his arms around Furihata neck and kissed him in the mouth as a sign he had allowed Furihata to claim him.

 

Without wasting another second, Furihata breaks the kiss and begin to move down to the redhead neck leave trail of red mark.

When he reach Akashi collarbone, Furihata sucked hard taking advantage of his lover unbelievably sensitive body that simple gesture had quickened Akashi breathe and he let out small breathless moan.

Furihata stopped momentarily as take time to marveled Akashi face and the visible red bruises on the crimson haired male collarbone. The thought of that hickey stands as a mark that Akashi owned by him somehow pleases Furihata for being the only person that able to obtain such privileges.

Then Furihata bent down and start working on the crimson haired male shaft. Run his tongue at the head before proceed to take the entire thing into his mouth.

He needs to make Akashi reach his climax as fast as he can if he wanted his own release because it’s had become unbearable painful.

Furihata begin to move his tongue up and down Akashi shaft, deep throating him while maintaining eye contact. Knowing that Akashi are turned on by his gaze, the crimson haired male will never admitted it but Furihata knew by the lewd response Akashi body give him when they look each other in the eyes.

 

 _Maybe he actually likes being watched?_ Furihata smirked inwardly at the thought. Savoring this rare moment where Akashi emperor let his guard down and display his weakness in front Furihata.

 

 If the real Akashi Seijūrō was concerned and embarassed to let his moans out loud the emperor is the reverse one. He doesn’t mind being vocal and even flashed Furihata a challenge smirk to try and made him even louder.

Furihata knew, Akashi is so close to his release and sped up his tongue movement. Swirl it around the said male manhood, circle the head and flick at the tip of the bundle of nerves several times.

Meanwhile, Akashi was torn between wanted to thrust into Furihata hot cavern or pulling Furihata member even deeper inside him, especially after it’s successfully brush against his prostate gland adding friction to the intense pleasure he received.

Furihata pulled away right before Akashi hit his climax, some of his release drop on Furihata face and the other landed on the brown haired male chest and stomached.

 

“It’s beautiful…” Furihata unconciously whispered when he mesmerized by the erotic expression Akashi made when he reach his climax.

The crimson haired male then slump against Furihata shoulder, still dazed.

“Ahh….hhh…W-what? did you say something?” Akashi murmured against Furihata nape, still breathing heavily. He knew that Furihata mumbling something earlier but in the midst of haze of his enjaculation he can’t fully comperehend the words.

 “No.” Furihata shakes his head lightly and place a kiss on Akashi side of head. He can feel the crimson mane trickling his lips and nose.

 

“A-Akashi-san, can you please release me now?” Pleaded the brown haired male a moment later. His arousal now had become unbearably painful.

“Alright…just…give me a moment…” Akashi lifted his body upward, releasing Furihata manhood from his tight cavern and then take the cock ring off the male manhood give Furihata his long awaited release.

 

“Wait, don’t come before I told you to.” Akashi release the ring but kept a tight grip on the base of Furihata manhood still prevent his release.

“W-why?! B-but you said!” Furihata turn bewildered at Akashi sudden order. He knew that this side of his lover always sadistic and unpredictable but this is going too far even for him.

“Don’t you want to come inside me?” Akashi lifted his hip upward to his earlier position and stared at Furihata in the eyes.

 “So…” Furihata flinched when Akashi positioned his member below his gaping orifice. From his position, Furihata can clearly see Akashi was completely loose after earlier penetration.

“Just be a good boy and wait!” Akashi finished and abruptly dropped himself down, feeling the familiar sensation of being filled to the brim by Furihata hard member.

“!” Furihata already loss of word the moment his member engulfed by Akashi warm inner wall again. Without warning he immediately shot his release inside, filling the warm cavern with his semen.

The brown haired male instinctively flinched and gritted his teeth when he saw Akashi raise a hand above his head, thinking he might get hit or slap because of his disobedience.

“Good boy.” Unpredictably by the brown haired male. Akashi gently stroke his head while smiling warmly at him.

.

* * *

 

.

Furihata look at Akashi with a frown in his face after the crimson haired male release his now bruising blue wrist from the handcuffed that bind them. His arms hurt and his body sore even though he was the one that get to shove it inside Akashi, he felt like he was the one that getting raped.

“What with that dissatisfied expression? If I recall you clearly enjoyed being tortured.”

“I am not! I already told you I’m not a masochist!” Furihata retort grumpily.

“Don’t worry, I will train you until you turn into one.” Akashi assured him with sadistic smirk.

“I refuse!!!” Furihata immediately responded.

“It surely a lot more enjoyable if you do it with _him_ , huh?” Akashi said, although he is smiling Furihata can see that the redhead felt insecure.

Knowing the meaning implied behind Akashi word, Furihata wrapped his arm around Akashi lithe waist and pulls him closer.

“I don’t really mind whether it was Seijūrō-kun or Akashi-san. I told you before didn’t I? It’s not important because for me, you both are part of Akashi Seijūrō, the person I love.” Furihata state and flashed Akashi a genuine smile.

Makes a blush appear on the face of the bearer of the heterochromatic eyes. Furihata chuckled slightly at the view and then snuggle on Akashi’s chest, hear the crimson haired male heartbeat.

“Ah, it sped up…there are things you can’t control after all.”

Akashi fumed in embarrassment and said. “Are you an idiot? No one can control that, we’re human beings…”

Hearing Akashi admit his incapability somehow made Furihata happy. It means Akashi already trusted him enough to let him witness the side he never once display to others.

 _Mibuchi was right after all… Akashi definitely had an adorable side of him_.

Furihata thought as he smiled while rest his head on top of Akashi chest, enjoying the sound of the crimson haired male heartbeat and this rare moment of peace and-

“Kōki, what do you think if I use whip to discipline you next time?”

Akashi sudden suggestion had destroyed the serene silent and peaceful moment between them.

“…Please don’t…” Furihata pleaded with comical tears that threatened to fall.

_Or maybe not…?_

 

* * *

 

A/N:

TANJŌBI OMEDETŌ! Furihata-kun ^^ (Well, I supposed to post this on the day of his birthday though T_T But I'll be pretty busy so I probably can't post it on 8th November so just consider this as early birthday gift) 

I made this fic mainly because the lack contributes of **FuriAka** R18 fanfic.

I mean, isn’t it fascinating to imagine how trembling Chihuahua dominated the Mighty Lion?

I don’t think bottom/take it up in the ass/Uke role is same as weak guy being dominated completely. In contrary, they can be the one that hold control over the situation.

Since the first time I come across this pairing, I always prefer to see Akashi as Dominate **Uke** and Furihata as Submissive **Seme**. Somehow, that sounds intriguing in so many levels for me.

In his chara bible it written that Akashi said that he hate ‘disobedient dog’

tell me if I’m wrong but it sounds like there are sketchy subject behind that word


End file.
